As a preliminary matter, a method is known for measurement of NO concentration in a blood sample by (introducing the blood sample to a chamber; directing low-power electromagnetic radiation to liberate the NO molecule from various bound molecules; providing vaporization to liberate NO as a gas; and measuring liberated NO gas using an electrochemical method. A laser or light emitting diode (LED) provides the low-power electromagnetic radiation. Such a conventional method is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0008815, incorporated by reference herein.